You Get Me
by Drea Jackman
Summary: Logan realises that getting Max means much more than simply understanding her. Set after the final scenes of '411 on the DL'. Sequel to 'Someone Like You.'


TITLE: You Get Me   
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman   
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk   
  
RATING: R   
  
SUMMARY: Logan realises that getting Max means much more than simply understanding her.   
Set after the final scenes of '411 on the DL'. Sequel to 'Someone Like You.'   
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee Producions :(   
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.   
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!   
  
A/N: Sequel to Someone Like You, possible fic to follow as a conclusion if I have time to write it.   
Uni's hectic and I'm really trying to study, honest! Suppose it'll help to get this over with at some   
point and get it out of my head. Each story in this series is designed to be able to be an end to the   
story where it lies now, BUT that's not saying I'll never pick it up in another sequel when I find the   
time :o)   
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
  
The kiss itself was almost motionless at first as both readjusted to the signals their brains were   
actually processing. Only the gentle but sudden intake of air breathed in through their noses   
broke the silence in the bubble that surrounded them, blocking out the peals of thunder and   
flashes of lightening. Slowly Max became more accustomed to the emotions flying through her   
mind and remembered why she'd felt so compelled to initiate the kiss in the first place. Gently   
her lips released his as she tilted her head to the side more before venturing forth to capture   
them again.   
  
Logan's mind was reeling. He wasn't dreaming, yet everything he was feeling was impossibly   
real to him. It was amazing. The feeling of her lips on his, the heat of her skin pressed against   
his as the cool rain water broke the contrast of hot and cold. It only took him a few seconds to let   
the want inside take over and his hands shifted off the rims by his sides to wrap around her body   
slowly. She was leaning over him, a fact he could only bearly register as the onslaught of   
sensations from the kiss continued. Without thinking he pulled her closer so that she was able   
to lower herself into his lap, effectively making her way more comfortable and letting Logan get   
closer.   
  
Gone was all the pretense of the old idea that echoed in both their minds. 'We're not like that.'   
Actions betrayed what had gone unspoken in them both since they'd first met as all the tension   
that had been rising to unprecedented levels began to flow through them and gain release in a   
single act that shook both their worlds to the core. Alone? Did the word really have any   
meaning to either of them at that point? What they'd found was more than just a companion or a   
friend. Since those first few moments in his apartment that night, Max had run from it and Logan   
had pursued it. It always seemed like that with them. When one was chasing, the other was   
running.   
  
Max repositioned herself in his lap as she released his jacket from her grip and slid the hand up   
over his face as the other mirrored the same actions, sliding up into his wet hair and pulling him   
closer. His skin was wet, but the cold water couldn't calm the heat that radiated from him. The   
soft contrast of his lips clashing directly with the course stubble covering his strong jaw sent   
shivers up and down her spine and that was before she became acutely aware of the actions his   
hands were administering.   
  
Logan surrendered to Max completely, his arms surrounding her and pulling her up against his   
body as he kissed her over and over. His tongue gently trailed over her upper lip in one kiss,   
before drawing breath in the brief break that followed. Returning with another kiss his tongue   
traced her lower lip back and forth until she herself surrendered to his wish and parted her lips   
further. Her tongue ventured forth seeking contact with his and as they came into contact both   
their bodies jerked at the almost electric jolt that rushed through them. The lightening crashing   
in their ears was silenced only by their growing ragged breathing.   
  
After lavishing her mouth Logan turned his attention to her neck, one hand splayed across her   
lower back the other tilting her head to the side so he could reach her better. Max leaned into   
his hand and relished the sensations dancing across the nerves in her neck as Logan's scruff   
brushed against her while he planted wet kisses along her jaw line. Her eyes drifted open and   
the storm above caught her attention again. Gradually her mind cleared and she leaned back,   
pushing Logan's eager advances away.   
  
"Logan," she tried to fight the urge to kiss him again, but she was losing fast. Kissing him again   
she shook her head, finally managing to break free. "Logan, we can't,"   
  
"Shh," his voice soothed her, almost persuading her otherwise with a single breath as he leaned   
forward and tried to kiss her again. "It's okay Max."   
  
"No Logan, it's not," she said reaffirming her actions and pushing him back. Actions that were   
only confused as she may have been pushing him away, but she wasn't really doing much to   
remove herself from his lap. "We can't do this, not in the street."   
  
Logan stopped his attempts for brief moments to register what she was saying to be true. They   
were still sat outside Fogle Towers, the storm still rumbling overhead and the rain still blowing   
into them gently coating them in a fine mist of cool rain. His attention refocused on Max as he   
ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek and slid a hand into her hair pulling her closer. Max   
didn't fight his gentle approach and leaned to kiss him again. Tongues immediately met in battle   
as their need reached a torrent that threatened to rival the overhead storm.   
  
"We should go upstairs," Logan gasped against her lips.   
  
"We should," she agreed tilting his head over to allow her access to the side of his neck.   
  
"Max." He had intended on trying to maneuver them round and begin the accent to the   
penthouse, but his mind was whipped up into a whirlwind of sensation and nothing he could do   
could bring him out of it.   
  
"I know." It was true, Max did know what he was going to say, what he'd intended on doing, but   
she also understood exactly how he was feeling. Coherent thought wasn't something that was   
easy to focus on at that moment.   
  
Stopping their motions for brief seconds Max found the strength she'd been searching for and   
managed to pry herself away from Logan long enough to stand up. Opening the doors to the   
building she followed Logan inside and overtook him as they reached the elevator. The solid   
metal doors lurched open almost immediately after she'd pressed the button and again she   
waited for Logan to enter before she'd follow. Logan had barely enough time to wheel himself   
around to face her before he felt her hands on his chest. One hand slid inside his jacket as the   
other splayed out covering the other's actions. Within seconds she'd found what she was   
looking for and left him where he sat.   
  
The familiar metallic tinkle of his keys being slid into the elevator lock told him exactly what she'd   
been searching for in her actions. Max turned the key sharply and pressed top button on the   
panel to take them directly to the penthouse. Taking them back out again she slid them into her   
jacket pocket where she was sure they'd be safe alongside his glasses for the time being.   
Turning to face Logan her eyes betrayed nothing of doubt or hesitation.   
  
Logan's eyes held hers intently as he watched her approach with cat-like prowess, the elevator   
doors sliding to a close behind her. Before long he felt the familiar weight sinking down into his   
lap and the shift of the chair beneath them. Slowly it rolled back until it collided with the back   
wall of the elevator with a sudden thump. Neither of them stopped to register it in any way. Max   
was already plundering Logan's mouth as he was hers, his hands sliding up under her jacket to   
come into contact with the sodden material of her top. Max had already unfastened Logan's   
leather jacket and had proceeded to pull his shirt up out of the way. Managing to unbutton it   
midway down his chest she pulled it open as far as the flimsy, wet material would allow.   
  
Breaking contact with Logan's mouth she trailed hot kisses down his neck as her hands braced   
across his chest, again the wet sensation giving way to the radiating warmth of the flesh   
beneath her palms and fingertips. The soft brush of the hair scattered down the mid-line of his   
chest made her gasp against his neck and she soon found herself drawn to the newly exposed   
location. Her hands moved to pull at his shirt, exposing as much of his chest as she could as her   
mouth descended on him slowly. Her tongue lavished the flesh at the hollow in his neck before   
trailing lower, her lips planting soft kisses down the central dip where muscle met muscle. As her   
administrations continued Logan could only gasp against her touch, his head leaning back as the   
slightest of groans escaped him.   
  
"Max,"   
  
Max responded almost immediately to his calling, her lips leaving his chest to descend on his   
mouth eagerly once more. Logan's hands wound up into her hair and he delighted in the   
softness the rain had brought to it. The elevator was nearing it's destination and somewhere in   
the back of his mind Logan was perfectly aware of the situation.   
  
"Max," he said again, leaning back to break away from her kiss. "We shouldn't, I mean not if you   
don't know what it means to me."   
  
Max looked slightly confused not to mention irritated that her enjoyment had been put on hold.   
"What about what it means to me?"   
  
"It means something to you?" he asked a little surprised. Somewhere in the back of his mind   
he'd known that she wouldn't have been kissing him if she didn't want to, but at the same time he   
couldn't bring himself to believe that, that was what she really wanted with him. After all, he was   
damaged goods wasn't he? Logan thought for brief seconds before looking her in the eye again.   
  
"You think I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you, don't you?" she said as the realization   
dawned on her.   
  
"I just don't want you doing this out of pity," he said flatly, a tone completely out of place taking   
into account the fact that Max was still sitting comfortably in his lap. "Or because I felt alone."   
  
"Logan, that's not how it works. You got me and I got you. We're not alone." she clarified.   
  
"You'll always have me," he said, his voice taking on the softer tones of earlier that evening.   
  
"I know that and I know you understand me. You get me Logan, like nobody ever has and like no   
one probably ever will again."   
  
Logan's features softened as he realized that he was more than satisfied with her answer.   
Tightening his grip around her waist he offered her a slight smile as he leaned closer to her.   
Max responded in kind and placed soft kisses down his cheek and along his scruff covered jaw.   
  
"So," he mumbled quietly to her. "I get you?"   
  
Max knew what he meant and took his reversal of the meaning in her stride as she continued her   
administrations, her hands sliding up into his hair as she kissed him again, all the full on intensity   
of their actions pouring from her body and seeping into his every sense. Her hands slid down   
from his hair, around his neck and down his chest as another gasp escaped her lips at the heat   
radiating from his body.   
  
"You get me," she gasped against his lips again as she felt his hands sliding under her jacket   
again.   
  
The familiar 'ping' of the elevator echoed all around them as the doors lurched open revealing   
Logan's darkened penthouse still as they'd left it only an hour ago. Max shifted to place her   
hands on either side of Logan's head against the back wall of the lift and with all her strength she   
pushed hard, propelling them back into the waiting apartment. As they cleared the elevator   
space the doors slid to a close behind them and they slowly drifted to a stop in the middle of   
Logan's hall floor. Neither one of them stopped kissing the other long enough to fully take in   
where they were or what they were doing anymore.   
  
Logan's hands slid under her jacket and tugged at her sodden, wet top again as he mumbled   
against her lips. "We should get you out of these wet clothes."   
  
Max relished another sweeping caress of his firm chest beneath her fingertips as she smiled and   
wriggled slightly in his lap, her voice purring softly in his ear. "Yours too."   
  
Max's mouth returned to his as her tongue explored the recesses of his mouth in greater detail.   
It was something she was sure she could never tire of and at the same time, knew she'd have to   
commit entirely to memory. Their motions reached a fever pitch as the storm crashed again   
outside, the lightening illuminating the apartment and casting their interwoven shadow on the far   
wall. The great bellows of thunder echoed against the huge glass windows and the wind howled   
against the building as if reaching the same fever in itself.   
  
Leaning way back Max pulled Logan forward with her in the kiss as she nimbly slid her fingers   
inside his leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Logan sighed against her lips as his   
arms were caught up in the motion and pinned by his sides. Max on the other hand didn't mind   
in the slightest and she enjoyed her torment of him completely. Once the jacket was off she   
finally let his arms go as she tossed the jacket aside not caring where it landed. Breaking the   
kiss momentarily she let her eyes rake over his body.   
  
Logan was looking back at her, those blue eyes of his sparkling against the dull shadows casting   
the penthouse into darkness, his usually spiked hair still dripping wet and mussed up where   
she'd ran her fingers through it repeatedly, his shirt pulled open to reveal his exposed upper   
chest as it heaved under her touch with every new breath he drew. Max stopped as she lost   
herself in want again and disregarded all other coherent thoughts she may have been having at   
that moment. It was all she could do not to tip the chair over just to pin Logan's body beneath   
hers so she could feel every inch of him pressed up against her. Still, her willpower was wearing   
thin as her mouth descended on his fiercely.   
  
"Max," he began only cut off by his own desperate gasp for air.   
  
Max paid him no heed and continued her onslaught, her tongue battling with his in a fury that   
rivaled the explosive storm that howled and raged outside. A few seconds later, after Max   
herself had to draw back for a little air Logan trailed his lips lower, tracing small kisses up and   
down her neck as he nibbled gently on her earlobe. Max leaned her head back as the new   
sensations flooded her senses and she gripped Logan's head softly, hands either side, fingers   
sliding back into his hair. As if something had snapped inside, Max pulled Logan away from his   
ministrations and looked him squarely in the eye as she pushed him back in the chair and   
pounced on his lips.   
  
"I don't," she broke off as Logan's lips seized hers again. "I don't want the guest room tonight,   
Logan."   
  
Logan stopped trying to push past his resolve to kiss her again and gazed back into her deep   
brown eyes. Regardless of whatever else he may have been thinking at that moment, he knew   
what the night ahead was going to bring. It wasn't going to be another fantasy or dream.   
Tonight it'd be between them and it'd be real. 


End file.
